Healing The Rogue Inside Her
by 6darkwillow
Summary: season 6 willow and tara are broken up willow meets kennedy. season rewrite summary sucks better one in the AN


Healing The Rogue Inside Her

Summary: Kennedy meets willow in season 6 after Tara and Willow break up. Amy is still a rat. Kennedy isn't aware that she is a potential but she is aware that she is different. Faith is still in a coma and she is Kennedy's sister. The Scooby gang finds out faith was worse than they thought.

Disclaimer: joss Whedon rocks give him the credit. Song lyrics aren't mine they belong to Michelle Branch

Authors Note: I'm not sure where I'm going with this so bare with me.

..........................................................................................................................................................

Kennedy and her band had moved to Sunnydale a couple weeks ago and they had finally landed there first gig at a cafe/bar called The Bronze. Kennedy's band that played covers as well as their own songs were on at 6:00 it was 5:30 and Kennedy couldn't sit still she was nervous and excited at the same time. This could be their big break she could finally get her own place and not live in two star motels like her sleazy sister.

The Bronze was packed and the crowed loved them this made Kennedy rock out a little harder than usual. It was their last song in the first set and they were doing a cover of Michelle _Branch's Everywhere. _While she was singing she began to scan the crowed looking for a lonely desperate girl to 'cheer up'. She found one. She was very attractive she had red hair that was that just reaches her shoulders. This girl looked sadder than any girl she had seen before it made her feel sad. She couldn't understand why a girl like that who could have anyone she wanted was feeling that bad. She decided that after the song she would talk to her.

Willow sat by herself at the bar in the Bronze feeling slightly sick she had defiantly had way too much to drink but she didn't care. She was all alone. Tara had left her for no reason. Yeah okay sure she used a few spells to many but Tara didn't have to leave her. She just loved and missed Tara so much. It hurt her to even think about her, she could feel herself beginning to cry again. It didn't help that the song the band tonight was playing was _Everywhere _it was the song that reminded her of Tara the most. At the memories that brought up she ordered another drink and listened to the song.

Turn it inside out so I can see  
The part of you that's drifting over me  
And when I wake you're, you're never there  
But when I sleep you're, you're everywhere  
You're everywhere

Just tell me how I got this far  
Just tell me why you're here and who you are  
'Cause every time I look  
You're never there  
And every time I sleep  
You're always there

'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone

I recognize the way you make me feel  
It's hard to think that  
You might not be real  
I sense it now, the water's getting deep  
I try to wash the pain away from me  
Away from me

'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone

I am not alone  
Whoa, oh, oooh, oh

And when I touch your hand  
It's then I understand  
The beauty that's within  
It's now that we begin  
You always light my way  
I hope there never comes a day  
No matter where I go  
I always feel you so

'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I catch my breath  
It's you I breathe  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone

You're in everyone I see  
So tell me  
Do you see me?

As the song finished walked over to the Redhead and said "are you okay?" the redhead replied her word slightly slurred "i-im great!, fantastic actually." Kennedy looked at her disbelievingly "are you sure it looks like someone killed your puppy with a semi" willow chuckled then said bitterly "no, no one killed my puppy. If you want to be specific my first puppy slept with another puppy and then left me to find himself. So I got a new puppy. This new puppy told me she loved me unconditionally. Then she left me and ripped my heart out in the process so now I'm drowning my sorrows with large amounts of alcohol." When she was done her rant she notice the brunette smiling willow looked at her confused "what?" the brunette answered her "your cute when you babble" willow blushed a little and gave a small smile "my names willow. What's yours?" the brunette replied "Kennedy" they shook hands. Then willow go up to leave but she got dizzy and almost fell. Kennedy caught her just in time. "maybe we should get some coffee in your system." Willow nodded and they headed to The Espresso Pump.

While they were walking to the cafe Kennedy couldn't help but stare at the redhead. She was beautiful. Even thought her sparkling deep green eyes were full of pain and misery they were still the most beautiful things she had ever seen. Kennedy wanted to run her hands through willow fiery locks she wanted to feel her smooth alabaster skin. Kennedy wanted her so badly. She had no idea the red head was thinking the same thing.

Willow caught herself staring at the brunette _stop it! _She thought to herself, but she couldn't help herself. The long brown hair, the soft pouty lips willow couldn't help wondering what they tasted like. _Ah! Stop it brain! _She thought to herself again. _Tara just left you! How could you have lusty feelings for this girl you just met her! _Willow found herself staring again the shirt Kennedy was wearing the way clung to her chest emphasising her..... _STOP IT! _This time willow smacked the side of her head. Kennedy started laughing "are you okay?" trying not laugh harder. "o-oh yeah i-im fine."

They finally got to the coffee shop ordered their coffees and sat down. That sat for awhile in silence but it was a comfortable silence. They just sat across from each other sipped their coffees and looked in each other's eyes. Both of them began to feel that there was something between them hidden under the pain and the hurt they both were feeling all they had to do was uncover it.

A N: it will get more exciting I promise I just had to set the plot up a little


End file.
